


new beginning

by thebatman06



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (2004), Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: eddie gets out of arkham and tries to move on.twiddler reunion





	1. Chapter 1

when they let ed out of the asylum, the first thing he did was wonder his way to back to harvey's old hideout.  
he slept in harvey's bed,he gotten used to this. it was still hard though,because harvey was gone and he missed him like crazy.  
somehow dick found out and called ed up. they met up at Bugsy's diner. ed was intrigued,he wasn't sure what the boy wonder wanted.  
"So your out." dick said sipping from his milkshake. "yeah,i am." ed said looking around the diner.  
"bruce isn't here." dick said motioning for the waiter. "he's in metropolis on business."  
"so he left his sidekick in charge?" ed asked. "i am not bruce's sidekick." dick said getting annoyed." i'm his partner."  
"so what is the meaning of this meeting?" ed asked. "i mean your a alright kid,but this is not what i want to spend my time doing."  
"you mean besides laying in harvey's bed and crying your eyes out?" dick answered. "what do you want,grayson?" ed asked again.  
"i have a proposition for you." dick baited. "i'll bite,what did you have in mind?" ed was really curious.  
"a chance to do some good." dick said."change people's lives in a positive way."  
"like how you do or the police?" ed asked. "yeah,you might actually like it,eddie." dick said."so why don't you go talk to chief o'hara."  
*******************************************************************************************************  
ed wasn't stupid and what he thought would happen,happened.  
"you work here?" o'hara tried to keep himself from laughing." as what,a janitor?"  
"nightwing thought it would be a great idea for me to come here and see if I could help in anyway." edward said.  
"nygma,it's best if you leave." jim said, "i think your right,comissioner." edward walked out of gcpd defeated.  
"if i can't do it here, then i'll do it on my own," ed said determined."I don't need them."  
while driving back to his home he drove pass a building. that's when edward got an idea.  
when he was safely back at home he started making some calls.  
the first time eddie was at a crime scene as a private investigator and not the one committing those crimes, he was working for Illiana Cornerstone.  
she had come to him because her husband, coffee Tycoon, Rick Cornerstone had gone missing.  
"nygma,what do you want?" Officer ruiz asked."is that cornerstone?" edward asked. "no,it's his old business partner, rick holloway." harvey bullock said.  
"why are you asking about cornerstone,nygma?" bullock asked. "i'm working for his wife,she's worried sick." edward said."gotta go harv."  
ed went to back to gcpd and talked up the receptionist,eric. he knew the guy had a crush on him .  
that was how ed found out about the second house that rick had bought seven years ago.  
which is where edward found himself next, knocking on the door of this modest 1-story with a garage.  
a guy who looked to be the same age as dick answered the door. "can i help you?" he asked. "i'm looking for rick." ed said.  
the guy left and rick came to the door. "can i help you?" rick asked. "my name is Edward Nygma and I'm a private Eye." eddie said.  
"why is a private investigator looking for me?" rick said. "your wife,Illiana." ed said. he kept looking between the two men.  
"she hired me after you didn't show up at home." ed said slowly. "Illiana and I haven't talked since we separated a few years ago." rick said.  
"it's Herbert,rick." the younger guy said visibly frightened. "whose herbert?" ed asked. "her father." rick mentioned.  
"listen, we got married because it was what's expected of us." rick said. "jamal,is the love of my life."  
"i caught her with a guy a few weeks ago." ed said.  
"that's her boyfriend,joshua." rick said. "my parents owned a coffee shop deep in the heart of downtown gotham."  
"i was betrothed to illiana from the time we were 16." it all started to click for ed at that moment.  
"she must be worried because her dad threatened to have me killed."  
"i know a place we can meet with her." ed said grinning. that's how the three of them ended up in the batcave.  
"what is this?" jamal asked. "The Batcave." dick said. "it makes sense,that you are batman." rick said to bruce.  
"don't worry,your secret is safe with us." jamal promised. "were not meeting with her down here are we?"  
"nope." dick said. "we will be meeting with illiana upstairs." the batphone rang. "yes alfred, we'll be up shortly." bruce answered.  
"go with dick upstairs." bruce told them. the two men followed dick upstairs. "eddie." bruce said." private eye,huh?"  
"GCPD didn't want me, this felt more appropriate." edward said." the bonus?"  
"you're working out of the old law office on freedman,it's where harvey first started out." bruce finished.  
"it feels like i'm meant to do this." eddie said. "i'm glad you have found something good." bruce said."i miss him too,edward."  
"of course you do,you,ethan and harvey were inseparable. " eddie said." i remember hearing about the things you three got into."  
bruce and ed made their way to the elevator and then up to bruce's office.  
once they walked into the living room that's when illiana came through the front door with her boyfriend joshua.  
rick picked illiana up and spinned her around. it was like two siblings being reunited after 30 years apart.  
"you did good,nygma." dick said clapping eddie on the back. "couldn't have done it with your help,so thank you dick." eddie said."i mean it truly."  
*******************************************************************  
ed walked through the door and went into the living room he found soaking wet clothes on the floor. they were harvey's.  
the clothes he wore the night he died,the last time edward saw him. Just then he heard the water turn off in the bathroom.  
eddie ran into the bedroom and that's when the bathroom door opened. steam feeling the room.  
harvey came into the bedroom and when he looked up he saw eddie. "hey kiddo." harvey said. "long time no see."  
eddie blinked once and then walked up to harvey. he put his hand on harvey's chest and felt wet skin.  
"how are you here?"eddie asked."bruce visited me at arkham and told me you fell into the rocks."  
" i swam my way to the docks and that's where i've been." Harvey grabbed a pair of sweatpants and put them on.  
"where have you been?" eddie asked."at gotham general." harvey said. he grabbed eddie by the arms and brought him in front of harvey.  
harvey looked eddie straight in the eyes. that's when the other man's defenses shattered. eddie grabbed harvey by the collar and kissed him.  
harvey greedily and just as passionately returned the kiss. in that moment edward no longer felt empty and incomplete.  
he felt whole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dick reunites with harvey.

ed was in disbelief that he was in bed with harvey again,they were back together.  
the one person who understood his riddles, the one man who understood him.  
the one man he truly loved. he was here lying beside edward.  
he placed his hand on the scarred side of harvey's face and pressed a kiss to his temple.  
ed got out of the bed and put on his pajama pants and then his robe then went to the kitchen.  
he went to the cupboard and pulled out two bowls and set them on the counter.  
then went over to the coffee maker and set it up.  
while he waited for the coffee to brew,he felt harvey's hands on his hips.  
"good morning,kiddo." he said softly. harvey slipped his hands into ed's pajama pants and played with ed's balls.  
"what are your plans for today?" ed asked his boyfriend."what exactly can a ex-lawyer/former villain do?" harvey asked.  
"you can ask your best friend." edward said. harvey buried his face in ed's neck.  
"he misses you." ed said. "yeah right." harvey said. " i don't think he was lying when he told me that." ed said as he grabbed two mugs from off the dish rack.  
he poured them both some coffee. harvey let go of ed took the cup and sat at the table. eating his cereal and drinking his coffee.  
the doorbell rung and ed went to go answer it. it was dick at the door.  
"hey ed,how's it going?" he asked. ed looked back at harvey who was now standing there and winked at him.  
"you got company?" dick asked. "actually he's my ex." edward said. "you wanna come in?"  
dick came in once edward opened the door. "he's alive?" dick said looking up at harvey.  
"why is he naked?" dick asked looking at ed. "you come into my house and complain about me being naked?" harvey said to dick.  
ed took off his robe and handed it to harvey. harvey took it and wrapped himself in it.  
"i escaped through a opening in the rocks and swam to the docks." harvey said." i was hold up in gotham general."  
"so what you came straight here from the hospital?" dick asks. "yeah,i wasn't expecting him to change it so much." harvey answered.  
"what are you doing here?" harvey asked. "i came to invite ed to a little get together we're throwing at the manor." dick revealed.  
"can i invite him?" edward asked looking at dick hopefully. "i think you should bring him,i'll have to let bruce know he's alive." dick mentioned.  
"i suspect you would want to be honest with your husband." ed said. "of course,we always try to be honest." dick said with conviction.  
"so,we will see you tonight then?" edward asked. "yes you will." Dick confirmed.  
"richard." harvey called out. dick turned to look at him.  
"i'm sorry,my dear boy." Harvey said full of remorse. "i was lost back then,but i'm back."  
"that's all i wanted was a apology,some form of closure." dick said.  
"i'm glad i could give that to you." harvey said.  
dick let himself out .  
**************************************************************************  
"Patience,i want to thank you for coming out to gotham and of course thank you in advance for attending my party." bruce said raising a drink to her.  
"the pleasure is all mine,bruce." she purred."i would also like to extend my gratitude to your pretty little birdie, for all his help."  
"bludhaven sends it's regards." Stephanie said raising her glass. "speaking of my blue bird." bruce said as dick came to the table still dressed in his clothes from earlier.  
"richie,why are you still wearing your clothes from this morning?" bruce asked sweetly. "because,bruce when i got back you were already gone." dick answered.  
"i went over to ed's place." bruce looked at dick and sensed something was wrong. "are you gonna tell me or what?" bruce asked.  
"harvey is alive." dick said emotionless."he apparently escaped from the bottom of the shaft, he swam from claw island to gotham."  
"how do you know this?" bruce asked. " i went to ed's to let him know he had been invited and harvey was standing there naked." dick said.  
"i see." bruce said. "how did he seem?"  
"he seem like he was doing well." dick said." i told ed that he could bring harvey with him."  
"hello dick." patience said. "i'm sorry,you were in the middle of something important and-" dick said.  
"it's ok,dick." patience assured him."your obviously going through something and it needed bruce's attention."  
"i remember how well we got along when i came to bludhaven." dick said.  
"it was so much fun teaming up." patience said." hopefully that can happen in the future."  
"i would be so honored." dick agreed.  
"are you enjoying your food,stephanie?" bruce asked. "it's quite delicious,thank you."  
"have you eaten yet,patience?" dick asked her. "no,let's order together." patience replied.  
dick was so glad that patience was in town, him and harleen were bad enough, but them two mixed with patience? that was a recipe for disaster.  
dick just hoped gotham was ready for them. dick didn't know it,but bruce was hoping the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruce and harvey reunite.

the car stopped at the gate and harvey sat there. they hadn't been back at wayne manor since that night.  
but instead of being unwanted guests who wanted to destroy batman,it was a broken friendship in the midst of healing.  
a week ago harvey had come home after going for his run and found bruce standing at the door.  
"what's going on?" harvey asked. "dick had said that you were alive,i had to see it for myself." bruce said. "we were friends once."  
"what happened on claw island,it was-" bruce started to say. "no,don't." harvey said."i was a monster back then,i still am."  
"no your not." bruce said."your not a monster,your my brother." harvey looked bruce in the eyes for the first time since the conversation started.  
"how,bruce?" harvey asked while wiping the non scarred part of his face. "how what?" bruce asked.  
"how can you forgive me so easily?" harvey asked. "i told you,we are brothers." bruce said." you,me,and ethan."  
"how is he?" harvey asked. "i told him and he cried." bruce brought up."he was the youngest of us."  
"kid always did say he idolized me." harvey said."It scared the shit out of me."  
"why?" bruce asked. "cuz i didn't want to disappoint him." harvey said."or you."  
"you could never disappoint us." bruce said."and if ethan was here right now,he'd tell you the same thing i just did."  
harvey pulled the keys from out of his hoodie pocket and put them in the lock.  
"i just wanted to see if it was true." bruce said. "you comin right?"  
"yeah, i'll be there." harvey said. he went up to bruce and hugged him. bruce hugged back.  
"welcome back,buddy." bruce said. "it's good to be back." harvey said. he let bruce go and then went into the apartment.  
**************************************************************************************************  
harvey got out of the car first and then edward. "okay." harvey sighed. "you gonna be ok,big guy?" eddie asked.  
"yeah kid,i'm just nervous." harvey said. "it's just people who love you and want the best for you." edward said.  
"yeah,your right." harvey said to calm himself. eddie rang the doorbell and dick answered it.  
"where's the butler?" harvey asked. "al went back to london to visit his niece,she's at some boarding school." dick explained.  
"oh." harvey said."cool." "it must be hard for you to be back here." dick said. "yeah it is." harvey said bowing his head.  
"i meant because you haven't been here since you and bruce were kids." dick said. "oh." harvey said surprised.  
ethan walked up to harvey. "hey ethan." harvey said grinning. ethan wrapped harvey in a hug.  
"harv,it's good to see you."he said pulling back to look at him."the three musketeers are back!"  
harvey smiled a full on smile at that. "i'm glad you came." bruce said coming to stand with his two best friends.  
"i said i would." harvey reminded him. "i know." bruce said clapping both guys on the back.  
"harvey, darling." pamela said coming over to the guys. " i heard you were back amongst the living."  
"that i am,doll."harvey said." that i am."  
harley and dick came over.  
"harley quinn,nice to meet ya." she said holding out her hand.  
"charmed."harvey took it and kissed it.  
"oh my god, you" a voice said."you two were in the jewelry store that night."  
"mrs.lowell,it's fine." bruce said to her.  
"you think i don't remember you,you old crone?" harvey said to her.  
"i beg your pardon?" she said.  
" my dad before things got bad, went to that exact store to buy my mother this necklace she always wanted." harvey explained.  
"he said this old rich bitch shamed him in the store,said something about how she knew he couldn't afford anything in there."  
"i didn't think i would ever get to meet this piece of trash, but i did." harvey said looking at her up and down with disgust.  
"when me and ethan went to the corner store by his mom's and i waited outside."  
"i didn't even understand what you were even doing in that part of town."  
"i came back out after getting us some sodas while we were waiting for alfred to pick us up. and she-" ethan said feeling angry.  
"she said get out of the way you little bum." harvey said."but it was when she looked at me and then her eyes widen."  
"she said your the little bastard of that man i saw in the jewelry store." ethan finished for him."she said and your hanging out with this little nigger."  
bruce looked at her with digust. "bruce surely your not-" she said. "i invited you as a courtesy to my father." he said."but i think you should go."  
"excuse me?" she said." i never-" "just so you know,diane." bruce said."my mother never liked you and she thought you were a stuck up snooty bitch."  
"you never told me about any of this,neither of you." bruce said. "bruce,it was so long ago." ethan said.  
"but i've never known that she did that." bruce said. "she's been in this house and she insulted my friends."  
"she could ruin you,bruce." harvey said. "if anything i would have done that a long time ago." bruce said." but everyone sticks around."  
"harv,you never told me about that." ed said."that woman was dreadful." "kid,it was so long ago."harvey said."i had forgotten about it,but seeing her made me relive it."  
"you alright bruce?" harvey asked. "yeah,i got you guys and i got dick."bruce said."i'm happier than i've been in a long time."  
"i saw how much you loved in." harvey said." you jumped down after him no hesitation."  
"he means the world to me." bruce said looking over at dick who was dancing with harleen.  
"that boy is my life." bruce said. "i know what you mean." harvey said looking over at ed who was talking to pamela.  
"you guys remember,katya?" ethan asked his bros. "the russian ballerina?"bruce said.  
"well,we are having a baby."ethan revealed. "congrats kid." harvey said.  
"whatever you need,me and dick will help." bruce promised.  
"i'm glad,were back together." ethan said."i missed this,i missed us."  
"me too." bruce and harvey said in unison.  
"so is the band back together?" dick asked. "yeah they are." ed said.  
"have you guys talked to katya" harley asked.  
"yeah,she's actually pretty nice." dick said.  
"we should hang out with her more." ed said.  
"to be honest,i'm already hanging out with her." dick said.  
"really?"ed said. "well yeah,i started ballet again." dick said."i don't remember why i stop."  
"you can come with me and bruce to dickie's recital." harleen said.  
"sounds fun."ed said."can't wait."  
harvey,bruce,and ethan sat in the kitchen talking the rest of the night.  
the three were friends again and were in a good place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a year.

ed stood there looking at the billboard,he couldn't believe he would do this.  
he was gonna kill him,he had no choice. "hey ed,you like it?" dick asked.  
"dick,are you serious?"ed was freaked out. "harvey did not say he was ready to go back."  
"that's not what he told bruce." dick revealed. "he said he's ready to get back out there."  
"it has been awhile." ed said. "i'm just worried about him." "the last time we were together he seemed fine." dick said.  
"don't mind me." ed assured. "no,your feelings about this are valid." dick gave ed a folder.  
"what's this?" ed asked."a little something they have been working on." dick said." i promised i would give it to you."  
ed's phone rang and he answered it. "why are you calling?" ed asked."what?"   
dick looked at edward and he mouthed bullock. "just stay there,i'm on my way." ed said."look,we'll talk more about this later."  
he got in his car and made his way to bobby's steakhouse. once he got there harvey flagged him down.  
"nice to see you,nygma." harvey said motioning for ed to sit down."look i know we haven't always seen eye to eye,but i know you are in the private eye business."  
"and?" ed asked. "i thought we could team up." harvey said motioning between them.  
"excuse me?" ed asked looking at harvey in disbelief. "you want to team up?"   
"yeah,i do." harvey said." look i'll admit, i always thought you were a oddball, but you were always nice to me."  
"and you were nice to me." ed admitted."i always thought you were cool."   
"so what do you say?" harvey asks. ed looks at his thumbs and looks back up at bullock.  
"you really wanna do this?" ed asked. "like honestly?"  
"yes,i do." harvey said looking ed dead in the eye.  
"here you go,hun." the waitress said setting ed's plate down on the table.  
"you ordered for me?" he asked. "i asked dent,how you like your steak." bullock said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
ed smiled then proceeded to cut up his steak. "this is some good steak."bullock said chewing.   
ed wasn't sure how this partnership was going to go,but he was willing to give bullock the benefit of the doubt.   
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
harvey sat in the living room waiting for his friend and watched dick play with ace through the window.  
harvey hoped that seeing eddie playing with the dog that they eventually adopt will be just as cute.  
"sorry about that,harvey." bruce said coming into the living room and sitting in front of him.  
he sat the papers down and that's when harvey turned around.  
"what?" harvey said looking at his bro. "i said sorry about that, lucinda said it would only take a few days." bruce said smiling at his friend.  
"more like it took a whole month." harvey reminded bruce. "well,the house is ready." bruce said."all you gotta do is sign and it's yours."  
"didn't think i'd ever see my grandma's old place,again." harvey said."remember the summers?"  
"how could i forget,what was that girl who you were in love with?" bruce asked. "amber,faith?"  
"carol anne." harvey said with a eye roll. bruce laughed." oh man,she was something else."  
"i'm glad you still find that funny." harvey said deadpan. "come on,harv." bruce said getting up. he came back from the kitchen with two iced teas.  
"it was a little funny." bruce said. "she moved after sophomore year."  
"i've moved on,clearly." harvey said. bruce nodded in agreement.  
"eddie's the first person i've been with who gets me." harvey said feeling happy.  
"i don't remember ever seeing you this happy before." bruce said." your more like you were when we were kids."  
"and ed's the cause of that." bruce said." so i'm alittle bias."  
harvey signed the papers. "and there you are now the owner of the Odetta Dent farmhouse." bruce said handing his best friend the keys.  
"does ed know you made a brand new bed frame?" bruce asked. "nope." harvey said proud of himself." it's a secret."  
"does mrs. nevends still owe you a favor for you calling your friend,batman?" harvey asked using air quotes on the word friend.  
"as a matter of fact she does." bruce answered. he picked up the phone a called her.  
"sheila?" bruce asked."yes this is bruce wayne, i was wondering is your nephew still in the moving business?"  
***********************************************************************************************  
ed wasn't sure why harvey insisted on him wearing this damn blindfold,but he obliged.  
"ya ready,kid?" harvey asked once he turned off the engine.  
"yeah,can i take it off now?" edward asked. "not yet."  
harvey got out of the car and went around to the passenger side opening the door and leading ed out of the car.  
harvey then took off the blindfold. "tah-da!" harvey screamed with his hands in the air.  
"what is this?" ed asked. "in the good ol days, mom use to bring me out here." harvey explained."this was my grandma's house,but she lost it."  
"oh,it's beautiful harvey." ed said." so much space."  
"if it wasn't for my pal,bruce." Harvey begin." we wouldn't be out here right now."  
harvey jingled the keys. "come out let me show you our home."  
harvey walked up the porch steps. he sighed put the key in the lock and turned.  
the first thing ed saw was the green couch with the purple question marks covering it.  
"harvey." ed said. "did you know you can custom make couches?" harvey asked." it's kinda cool."  
"you made this for me?" ed asked. "yeah kid." harvey said so sure of it.  
"you surprise me more and more,i just don't know what to do." edward said grinning."you are the perfect man for me."  
"i'm glad you feel that way,sweetheart." harvey said taking ed by the hand. he lead ed upstairs. when they got to the last door harvey put his hand on the doorknob.  
"this is our room." harvey opened the door. "is that our bed?" ed asked. "yeah,i made the frame and headboard." harvey said proudly.  
"harvey,i'm just in awe." ed said looking at his boyfriend. "i'm gonna make some steaks." ed said leaving the bedroom.  
he came back into the room. "you comin?" he asked. "yeah." harvey said walking pass ed and taking him downstairs.


End file.
